Script to Glory of Love (TheCartoonMan12 Style) (For Eli Wages)
Transcript: * Here's the script for "Glory of Love (TheCartoonMan12 Style)". * (London Scene from The Great Mouse Detective) * Spongebob Squarepants (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie): Tonight it's very clear 'cause we're both lying here. * Larry the Cucumber (Rack, Shack, & Benny): There's so many things I wanna say. * Basil (The Great Mouse Detective): I will always love you. I would never leave you alone. * (Cinderella and Prince Charming Dancing During "So This is Love") * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Sometimes I just forget say things I might regret. * Simba (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar): It breaks my heart to see you crying. * Peter Griffin (Family Guy): I don't wanna lose you. I could never make it alone. * (Dancing Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "I, Yi, Yi") * The Grinch (2018): I am a man who will fight for your honor. * Blu (Rio): I'll be the hero you're dreaming of. * Stretch the Ostrich (Beanie Babies 2 (2011)): We'll live forever, knowing together * Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island): That we did it all for the glory of love. * (Aladdin and Jasmine Riding the Magic Carpet) * Darien Shields (Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle): You keep me standing tall. You help me through it all. * Danny (Cats Don't Dance): I'm always strong when you're beside me. * Big Bird (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland): I have always needed you. I could never make it alone. * (Dance Scene from Moana During "You're Welcome") * Wreck-It Ralph: I am a man who will fight for your honor. * Duke (The Best Pals Hand Movie): I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of. * Olaf (Olaf's Frozen Adventure): We'll live forever, knowing together * Genie (Aladdin and the King of Thieves): That we did it all for the glory of love. * (Bernard and Bianca in the Dark) * Nick Wilde (Zootopia): It's like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago. * Wallace (Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death): Just in time I will save the day. Take you to my castle far away. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from The Jungle Book During "I Wanna Be Like You") * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story): I am a man who will fight for your honor. * Kermit the Frog (Muppets: Most Wanted): I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of. * Tulio (The Road to El Dorado): We're gonna live forever, knowing together * Max (The Secret Life of Pets): That we did it all for the glory of love. * (Dance Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs During "The Dwarfs' Yodel Song") * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): We'll live forever, knowing together * Woody Woodpecker: That we did it all for the glory of love. * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): We did it all for love... * (Song Fades Out) * (Fade Out to Black) * Remember to use the audio from Glory of Love by Peter Cetera. * Be sure to do the video exactly as I did. * This video is due January 4, 2019. * Good luck, Eli Wages.